


Bigger Is Definitely Better

by stilesanderek (minxxx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Cocks, Breathplay, Cock Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxx/pseuds/stilesanderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek first took off his clothes in front of Stiles, Stiles couldn't believe what he saw. Derek's dick wasn't big, it was <i>huge</i>. And at first he didn't care much about it, but as he started to spend more time with it, the more he sucked on it and stroked it with his long fingers, the more he fantasized about it. Suddenly he was <i>obsessed</i> and being fucked by Derek's gigantic cock became his #1 fantasy.<br/>The problem was, Derek didn't seem interested in fucking Stiles at all. Whenever they had sex, Stiles always topped. It was like the possibility of Derek fucking Stiles wasn't even on the table.<br/>Until one day it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Is Definitely Better

**Author's Note:**

> okay i had this plot bunny in my head because i really wanted a fic in which derek had a big cock but there was NONE. and i was shocked because c'mon fandom we have 20k fics and not even ONE of them is porn of derek having a really big dick and stiles loving it? so yeah, this fic was born.  
> this fic was beta'd by lovely, lovely [Josh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/broodingsoul). he's an angel, god bless his soul, because my fics would suck without him. and english is not my native language so sorry for any terrible errors you might encounter. they're all mine.

Stiles has been with Derek for six months, and contrary to his thoughts, they didn’t bone as soon as they realized they liked each other that way. Stiles admits he tried, but apparently Derek is old fashioned.

They first kissed when Stiles was trying to be the bait to whatever supernatural creature had decided to haunt Beacon Hills that week. They had argued and argued, when Stiles was thinking about everyone’s safety and Derek’s was only thinking that losing Stiles wasn’t worth it. Derek had shouted, “You’re such an idiot!” and instead of hitting him like old times, he had lunged forward and pressed his mouth against Stiles’. Stiles had been surprised, to say the least, but didn’t waste his time to deepen the kiss with intent.

But after that kiss, their relationship didn’t evolve to “boning on every surface available” like Stiles imagined. No. Derek wanted actual dates, wanted to take Stiles to fancy restaurants, and he even wore a tie that one time. He also wanted to make sure that Stiles’ dad was okay with them dating. They all had dinner at Stiles’ house early in their relationship, and Derek even asked for the Sheriff's permission. He was definitely surprised, and Stiles tried not to laugh at the expression on his face. In the end, he had given them his blessing that yes, Derek, you can date Stiles. He didn’t even give them a sex talk, thank god, because that one time when Stiles was 12 should always be enough.

And apparently Derek was  _very_ old fashioned, because they had only gotten to second base after two months. And by that time Stiles was already dying from blue balls. The first time Derek’s hands roamed over Stiles’ clothes and pressed on his crotch just enough to make him squirm, he had come in his pants unbelievably fast. At least he was coming, he’d thought to himself. Derek didn’t deny him orgasms. He just wanted to take things slow, and Stiles understood that. Well, most of the times anyway, because sometimes he just wanted to tie Derek to his bed with mountain ash infused ropes and ride his dick like there was no tomorrow. Patience, though. Stiles had to have patience.

They were three months in when Stiles found himself in Derek’s bed, barechested and dick hard as a diamond. They were kissing passionately, Stiles’ hands traveling all over Derek’s body, feeling him up. Derek took off Stiles’ pants next, and Stiles mentally begged for him to take off his underwear too. They had never been naked around each other before, and Stiles was  _craving_ it. Thankfully, Derek did take off Stiles’ boxer-briefs, eyeing Stiles’ erection with a hungry look on his face. And to Stiles’ delight, Derek started taking off his clothes too. They had left the lights on. And for that Stiles was glad, because that meant he could ogle every curve, every detail of Derek’s perfect body.

When Derek was completely naked, Stiles eyed his crotch and-- _holy shit._ He nearly gasped, and his eyes wide, because,  _what the fuck_ , Derek had the biggest dick Stiles had ever seen. At least 9 inches, with almost the girth of a soda can. Stiles was dumbfounded. He was probably gaping too, because Derek stiffened in front of him. Stiles looked from his crotch to his face and his expression was all wrong for someone who was engaging in very very hot sexy times with his boyfriend. Stiles felt guilty.

“Look, Stiles, I know I’m like, too big,” Derek started. “But you don’t have to worry, because I don’t actually need to top, and you don’t even need to blow me, I understand the situation completely, so, please, if we can continue what we were doing without you running away from here…”

Stiles’ guilt increased. He had never wanted to make Derek feel guilty for something that he had no control over. Yes, his dick was enormous. But Derek didn’t actually have to top, did he? And sure, giving him a blowjob might be kinda painful, but he could work it out. He loved Derek, he would do it for him. 

“I would never run away from you, silly,” Stiles says, planting a kiss on the head of Derek’s dick.

That seemed to calm Derek sufficiently, because after that Derek smeared lube on his hands and grabbed their cocks together, stroking them both with a fast pace. They came all over Stiles’ belly,  and Stiles thought he couldn’t be more happy if he tried.

After that, it really struck in his head that he wanted to try to blow Derek. It would probably feel too big in his mouth, and he would probably choke countless times. But Stiles had never sucked a dick before and it was like, rite of passage of the gay. He  _had_ to. 

They were at Stiles’ house when Stiles had the opportunity. They were both naked and Derek was on his back, with Stiles was on top. So Stiles planted a kiss on Derek’s lips and started moving downwards, creating a path of open-mouthed kisses as he went. When he arrived at his desired destiny, his mouth watered, seeing the head of Derek’s cock gushing pre-come. Without hesitating, he opened his mouth and engulfed that pink, beautiful dickhead. Derek gasped, surprised by what Stiles was doing.

“Stiles, what--?” he asked, but Stiles had his arm extended and the palm of his hand facing Derek.

Apparently, Derek wasn’t going to complain, because he shut his mouth and only opened to let out moans of pleasure.

The head of Derek’s dick was actually thinner than the shaft, so putting it all in his mouth was an easier task. And Stiles sucked, oh he  _sucked_ ,  twirling his tongue against Derek’s slit. One of his hands went to Derek’s balls, massaging them, while the other held the base of Derek’s cock, stabilizing it. Stiles decided to experiment, taking Derek’s cock further into his mouth, and as he swallowed more and more, he realized he didn’t have much of a gag reflex. Points for him, he figured. Derek responded to Stiles’ advances by writhing, letting out little mewls that shot all over Stiles’ body. He took Derek’s cock so far into his mouth that the head reached the back of Stiles’ throat, and to Stiles’ surprise, even if it really did hurt a little, he didn’t hate it. On the contrary, Stiles  _loved_ it. The noises that Derek let out were everything he needed to keep going, and even the sensation, the taste of Derek on his tongue,  _everything_ , made Stiles want more.

He bobbed his head up and down, each time taking Derek’s dick further into his mouth, probably even reaching his throat. Stiles didn’t care if it did, he was glad he was making Derek see stars. And Stiles was also enjoying it; Derek’s noises and sobs, body writhing against the mattress, were all a beautiful play Stiles would never want to stop watching.

Stiles only realized he was coming when his orgasm was right there, screaming at him. But he didn’t take Derek out of his mouth. No, he kept sucking and stroking while his orgasm took over him. He ended up moaning against Derek’s cock, and in no time after Stiles had come, Derek followed him, shooting into mouth. Stiles swallowed it all. And he didn’t even think it tasted that awful. It was strange, but it was all Derek. Stiles liked the idea of tasting him.

After that, blowing Derek became one of his favorites activities. He loved it, would come without even touching his cock sometimes, so much was his excitement over sucking Derek’s dick. 

It was probably at that point Stiles’ obsession started.

When they first had sex--full sexual intercourse--Stiles topped. It wasn’t even like Derek fucking Stiles was in the realm of possibility. They were naked on the bed one day and Derek said, “Fuck, Stiles, I need you to fuck me right now.”

Stiles had been ecstatic, of course, because he had never had sex with someone before, and it was their first time together. And sure, topping sounded cool. He liked when Derek blew him, liked having his dick stroked, liked it all. And in the end, topping was awesome. Sex was awesome, period. And he really liked fucking Derek hard and fast against the mattress. It gave him power.

But after two months of only topping, Stiles was kind of… tired, of only doing that. Derek never really asked him if he wanted to bottom, he always just assumed Stiles didn’t, probably because Derek had a monstruous cock. 

And, you see, Stiles sometimes misses having something in his ass. 

When Stiles first started fingering himself, it was like he discovered masturbation all over again. He was 15 when he first bought lube for himself and decided to experiment a little bit. A lot of men did it, why not try? And he was not disappointed; the first finger he used inside him sent shivers down his spine, and he quickly added one, more fingers. When he first hit his prostate, he almost swore he was never going to masturbate only with his dick again. He bought a dildo after that, obviously, and until now it's one of his most prized possessions.

Stiles really likes having things up his ass. He enjoys it more than anything, but Derek hasn't even approached him to ask if he could top some day. He wonders if Derek even likes topping, and the realization hits harder than Stiles would like.

And what is worse is that Stiles in the meantime gets  _obsessed_ with Derek's dick. He always wants to suck it, because sucking Derek is  amazing.  He really can’t get enough. And whenever he can, he's stroking it. When they have sex, Stiles always manages to put them in a position that makes it possible for Stiles to reach out and stroke Derek's dick. Because the truth is:  _it gets him hot._ Just stroking Derek's dick gets him hot in every way imaginable. 

Stiles never thought he would have a size kink, but with Derek he totally does. When he’s at home he masturbates with the thought of Derek’s dick inside his ass, spreading him wide, pressing against his prostate at all times possible. And he just  _wants_ ,  he wants  _so much_ ,  but is afraid to ask.

What if Derek doesn’t like to top? What if he has some weird trauma thing after Kate  _and_ Jennifer? Maybe he doesn’t want to experience sex that way anymore, and that’s why he only chooses to bottom. Or maybe the only reason he doesn’t top is because he’s afraid Stiles isn’t into the idea of having a club shoved up his ass, which, yeah, he totally does. But stopping to think, Stiles has never let him know just how much he loves Derek’s dick just the way it is. Gigantic and large. Preferably ramming into his ass in the speed of light.

So Stiles decides to leave a hint to Derek expressing the love he has for Derek’ cock. 

Stiles is leaving open-mouthed kisses along Derek’s dick, letting his tongue occasionally slide across the shaft, when he says with intent, “Fuck, Derek, I love your cock so much, did you know that?”

Derek moans, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees between kisses and licks. “It’s so big and thick. I love the feel of it in my mouth, of taking it all deep into my throat, tasting your pre-come, feeling it twitch in my hands. I love it so much every time I masturbate I think of it, doing all sorts of things with it, worshiping it like it deserves.”

Derek squirms under him, dick twitching in his mouth, and breathes, “Fuck, Stiles, I really need you to fuck me.”

So long for trying to clue him into realizing what Stiles really wants.

And yeah, Stiles should have already sat down to talk to him and ask if Derek can top someday. But Stiles always comes back to the question: what if Derek is traumatized somehow? Stiles doesn’t want to pressure him into anything. Because if Derek doesn’t want to fuck him, Stiles is okay with it. He understands, really.

However, one night he completely forgets about it and actually begs for it.

It’s the night of Stiles’ birthday. Derek decides to throw a surprise party for him at his apartment—a new one, without a hole on the wall, bigger, with actual furniture, and all sorts of nice. Stiles is ecstatic, because no one has ever thrown a surprise party for him. And it’s an amazing party, with everyone Stiles loved, and by the end of it Stiles is completely ready to go to bed and have awesome sex.

When they enter the bedroom, Stiles is thrumming with anxiety, because festive sex is always really good. Valentine’s day sex? Phew, amazing. Best sex Stiles had ever had. And Stiles has never spent his birthday with Derek; It’s going to be special.

“I have a present for you today,” Derek says, leading Stiles to the bed.

Stiles’ heart nearly stops, because what if that means Derek will actually fuck him today?

“Yeah?” Stiles replies, without much else to say.

“I think you’re gonna love it,” is Derek’s reply.

When they reach the bed, Derek gently pushes him against the mattress. Stiles is already hard, and when Derek leans in to kiss him his instant reaction is to moan against his mouth. They kiss eagerly, like they don’t have all night to do whatever they want with each other. When Derek’s mouth moves to his neck, Stiles thinks that the night is his, and Derek is going to do anything to get him off. Stiles shivers with the thought.

Stiles loves when Derek leaves hickeys everywhere on his body, and Derek likes it too. Tonight, Derek is doing everything to leave as many marks on Stiles’ neck as possible. Stiles moans with it, and when Derek sucks on that spot behind his ear, his hips buck up, wanting friction.

When they take off their clothes, it’s hurried, like they’re burning with it. Stiles would never cease to be amazed by Derek’s body; his toned muscles, his natural tan, everything is perfect. And, of course, his dick. When Stiles eyes Derek’s hard dick, his mouth waters, wanting it in every way possible. He wants it inside him so badly; hopefully today.

Derek explores his body like he has never seen it before, hands reaching every surface available, mouth sucking and licking at everything. But as usual, Derek’s attention is caught by Stiles’ nipples. Derek’s amazed by the fact that they’re always hard and perky and he loves to lick and suck on one nipple while his hand pinches the other. He usually bites it too, and that’s when Stiles sees stars. The slight pain mixes with the pleasure, causing Stiles to arch his back.

But when Derek reaches Stiles’ dick, he stops, doesn’t touch it, and turns to Stiles. “On your stomach now,” he demands.

Stiles feels butterflies in his stomach and obeys. He also loves when Derek is all demanding in bed, it gets him hot.

When Stiles’ is on his stomach, Stiles feels Derek spread his cheeks wide. And the thing is Derek rarely ever fingers him, or does anything to his asshole, so when instead of a finger Stiles feels something slick and warm, Stiles’ instant reaction is to mewl with pleasure.

Stiles is surprised, because  _Derek is actually rimming him._ This is definitely the happiest day of his life.

With his cheeks spread wide, Stiles can feel Derek’s hot breath against his sensitive skin. When Derek’s tongue meets Stiles’ rim again, he wants to scream and shout Derek’s name. Derek’s tongue swirls around Stiles’ entrance, pausing only to suck not at all gently at his hole.

“Fuck, Derek, please don’t stop,” Stiles moans, not knowing fully well what he’s saying.

When Derek’s tongue first presses in, he thinks he’s gonna die from pleasure. He has never experienced such a sensation before. Instinctively, Stiles shoves his ass up further so Derek’s tongue can, somehow, reach even deeper inside him.

Derek’s tongue moving in and out of Stiles make him run on edge, and he barely knows what he’s doing when he shouts, “Fuck, Derek. Derek, just fuck me. I’ll do anything for you, anything you ask me. But please just fuck me as hard as you can against this mattress.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he regrets them. Because what if Derek doesn’t actually want to top? And now he’s embarrassed himself.

“What?” Derek asks with an unreadable tone, stopping what he was doing.

And well, Stiles has already said it, might as well beg for it some more, right?

“I really need you to fuck me, Derek. I’ve been dreaming of it for  _months_. ”

Stiles feels a shot of breath against his ass and his dick twitches.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Derek asks, Stiles still not really sure of his tone.

“Fuck, Derek, I thought you didn’t want to, okay? But I’m obsessed with your dick. My ultimate sexual fantasy is having your gigantic dick up my ass,” Stiles says hurriedly.

And surprise, surprise. Instead of replying, Derek dips his head between Stiles’ ass cheeks and licks again. Dips his tongue deep inside and out again. Stiles sobs.

“Well, I thought you didn’t want to bottom,” Derek says against his skin. “Because, you know, I’m too big. And you’re a virgin, I might hurt you.”

“Well, I don’t care if you hurt me,” Stiles replies firmly. “It’s not like I haven’t had my own fingers  _with_ a dildo up there before.”

Stiles feels Derek smile against his skin. “Jerking off thinking about my ‘gigantic dick’, huh?”

Cocky bastard, Stiles thinks fondly. “Maybe, yeah?”

Stiles feels Derek get up from the bed and get the lube. When he returns, Stiles is thrumming with anxiety.

When the first finger enters his ass, Stiles gasps. He’s deadly hard and leaking from Derek licking his ass from the inside and out, and the first fingers get inside easily. Derek wastes no time to add a second one, and that has Stiles moaning loudly.

Derek fingers him sometimes, but not always. Usually the only fingering that happens is when Stiles is going to fuck him. It’s a shame, really, because Derek has a lot of dexterity in his fingers, and in no time it leaves Stiles keening for more.

Derek adds the third finger and Stiles thinks he needs it to be over already, he needs Derek’s cock in his ass  _now_ . But he needs the prep. There’s actually a burn, but nothing to worry about; Stiles is used to fingering himself with lots of fingers. The in and out movement slowly drive Stiles insane, and it feels like Derek’s not hitting his prostate on purpose.

With a fourth digit in, Derek flexes all his fingers inside Stiles, scissoring them, brushing them against Stiles’ prostate on accident. Stiles shouts with that, and he can’t help but grunt, “Derek, I’m ready. Just fuck me already.”

“Eager, that’s how I like it,” Derek says, and Stiles swears he can hear the smile on his voice.He pulls his fingers out of Stiles’ hole. “Turn around on your back, I want to fuck you while I watch you fall apart.”

Stiles obeys, flipping onto his back. He eyes Derek’s dick, and it’s hard and big as always. And fuck, his dick really is thick, like nothing he had up his ass before. He’s starting to feel slightly afraid, because he is sure it will hurt. But he thinks, at least, it will be worth it.

When Derek’s dick is coated with lube and aligned with Stiles’ hole, Derek asks, “Ready?”

Stiles quickly nods, saying, “Hell yeah.”

As Derek presses in Stiles, he gasps with the sensation. It’s so much better than fingers and a dildo, he can’t even begin to explain. And at first it doesn’t hurt, because the head of his dick is not as thick as the shaft .

As Derek keeps pressing in, the pain starts to surge. And yeah, it  _does_ hurt. Stiles thinks he can feel his skin breaking, and if Derek finds blood on his dick Stiles won’t be surprised. But fuck, does it feel  _good_ . He doesn’t care about the pain, he cares only about the sensation of fullness that overcomes him.

When Derek bottoms out, Stiles wants to cry, but from joy. He can feel Derek all the way inside him, pressing up, making Stiles squirm beneath him. It’s everything Stiles has ever wanted and  _more_ . And if he thinks that Derek rimming him was good, this is ten thousand times better. He barely has words to explain it.

When Derek moves after a few seconds of letting Stiles get accustomed with the feeling of Derek inside him, Stiles mewls, not being able to contain himself.

“Fuck, Stiles, you’re so tight,” Derek sighs, still moving at a glacial pace.

And Stiles does  _feel_ tight. With Derek’s dick forcing its way in, reaching deep into his ass. Stiles can’t believe that Derek’s dick is inside him, after months of dreaming about it, of jerking off thinking about it, it’s finally there, fucking Stiles. Even though not as relentlessly as Stiles wants it to be.

Derek is still moving slowly, lazily thrusting in Stiles, and Stiles wants more. He tries to thrust himself into Derek, but Derek grabs him by the hips and stabilizes him. Stiles curses, and demands more.

“Derek,  _faster_ , ” he moans.

Derek smiles deviously, as if he had been doing that on purpose to get a rise out of Stiles (and maybe he had), and shoves himself deeper in Stiles with a hard thrust. Stiles cries out, grabbing the sheets of the bed for having something to hold on.

“Like that, huh?” Derek asks, smirking.

“Yeah, like that, Derek. Now  _don’t stop,_ ”  Stiles demands.

He’s always been kind of pushy in bed.

Derek picks up the pace, and the pain, thank god, stays the same. He already got accustomed with it, and all he cares about is Derek’s dick plunging in and out of himself. He moans loudly, screaming Derek’s name and incoherent “please”s, which Derek responds with, “Yeah, babe.”

One of Derek’s hands ends up around Stiles’ throat, and Derek presses it there. Stiles can hardly breathe, but as Derek pistons himself in and out of Stiles body, closing his throat with forceful hands, it makes everything better. It probably won’t even bruise, but his hand is firm against Stiles’ throat, and pre-come leaks out of Stiles’ cock.

Without even thinking, Stiles’ hands starts drifting to his crotch. He needs to touch himself, needs to make this even better, but when he reaches his dripping cock, Derek bats his hands away.

“No,” he says firmly, not slowing down the pace of his thrusts. “You’re gonna come untouched today.”

“Fuck,” is Stiles’ reply.

Stiles has never come untouched when he was using his fingers or his dildo;  usually also has the other hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it. And the idea of coming from only Derek thrusting in and out of him sends shivers down his spine.

Derek’s advances don’t seem to slow down. Which every thrust, sparks shoot through Stiles’ body. Because with each and every thrust, Derek grazes his prostate. Stiles thought being fucked was going to be good, but being fucked by Derek is  _better._ His cock lives up to every expectation Stiles had, surpassing them even. And he swears he’s never going to do anything in bed with Derek that doesn’t involve Derek’s cock inside his ass.

Stiles’ orgasm sneaks up on him; he’s too fixated on the feel of Derek’s cock driving in and out of his ass, the feel of Derek’s hands around him, that he doesn’t realize he’s coming until his balls are tight and he’s screaming Derek’s name.

He spills all over his stomach, getting himself dirty, and it only takes a few more thrusts on Derek’s part to make him come too. Derek keeps thrusting through his own orgasm, and when he’s done, he collapses on top of Stiles, still inside him.

They’re both smiling when Derek closes the distance between them and presses their lips together. They kiss lazily, tongues dancing in each other’s mouth.

When they part, still smiling, Stiles says, “You’re the one who’s doing all the fucking now, okay?”

Derek snorts, but nods, and replies, “Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on tumblr!!!! i'm [stilesanderek](http://stilesanderek.tumblr.com/) there.  
> thanks for reading n___n


End file.
